Einheria Venus
Einheria Venus is one of the antagonists of Bravely Default. She is a member of the Bloodrose Legion and bears the Valkyrie asterisk. She reappears in Bravely Second. She also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Bloodrose She leads a force of female soldiers that are suppressing Crystalists in Florem. She was taught by the same master as Edea. A twenty-eight-year-old woman from Eternia. Her name is Einheria Venus, and she holds the Valkyrie asterisk. She is a serious, dedicated warrior who believes in the ideals of Anticrystalism. She cares for her sisters deeply, and worries about them a great deal. *''Likes: Traditional warriors, collecting old maps'' *''Dislikes: Compromise, snakes'' Profile Appearance Einheria is 28 year old woman with blonde hair in a 'yarnball-bun' with her bangs to the left and the side bangs trimmed short. She has blue eyes. She wears a white dress that reaches her knees with blue-white wings on her back and white knee-high boots. She has white gloves and a blue bow around her neck. She has a blue-white winged headband. Personality She is very serious and dedicated to being a Valkyrie, but also worries and cares greatly for her sisters Artemia and Mephilia, and is very admired by both of them. She is also very strict, as she is also very adherent to orders. As a Valkyrie, Einheria has blades mounted on her legs to make her jump attacks deadly. She likes traditional warriors and collecting old maps but dislikes compromise and snakes. Story Having been trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and patrolled Eternia prior to serving as member of the Bloodrose Legion, Einheria is good friends with the younger Edea. Though she come to see the Bloodrose Legion's actions deplorable, especially due to the effect it had on her sisters, Einheria saw that fulfilling her vow to make the way as Braev Lee envisioned to be a greater good even if it meant compromising some of her own ideals. When Alternis Dim tells her of Edea's betrayal, secretly proud of her fellow disciple leaving the Duchy, Einheria agrees to convince her to return to their side while not promising that her younger sisters, despite their loyalty to her, would be as understanding and not kill Edea on sight. Setting up a trap to capture the vestal's group, Einheria attempts to reason with Edea before seeing no choice but to kill her friend. The fight that follows ends with Einheria mortally wounded as she asks Edea to meet with her father Braev face to face, with no more inconveniences, in hope they both do not end up hating each other at the end of it all. In the second world, encountering the Agnès's group while looking in the ruins of an abandoned village, Einheria reveals her true feelings of the Duchy's actions yet feels honor bound to remain its enforcer as she battles Edea. Like before, Einheria pleads with Edea to meet with Braev. In the third world, Einheria, alongside her sisters Mephilia and Artemia, corners Olivia Oblige at the Western Hidden Village and confronts Tiz and his group. Once again, she is defeated. In order to protect herself and her sisters, despite that it will defy Fiore DeRosa's orders, Einheria orders the group to retreat. In the Fourth World, testing her with help from Holly Whyte and Ciggma Khint, Einheria enlists Edea's help in exposing the conspiracy conducted by Fiore DeRosa, Erutus Profiteur, and Qada. In the Fifth World, Einheria is called back to Eternian Central Command to serve as its frontline defense alongside Erutus and Jackal. Gameplay Einheria specializes in heavy hitting, high-BP attacks. She uses Jump to leap into the air and avoid attacks for a turn before coming down and dealing damage to a target, and Crescent Moon to hit the entire party. She often ends up with negative BP; therefore, it is recommended to Default to guard against her initial assault, and Brave when she's unable to act. Her Spirit Barrier somewhat complicate things as the battle winds down, but is easily remedied with Dispel. Creation and Development Einheria was designed by Atsushi Okubo, the author of the Square Enix-published manga Soul Eater.http://wiiuandmii.com/2014/12/soul-eaters-ohkubo-returns-bravely/ Voice Einheria is voiced by Yûko Kaida in the Japanese version, and Cindy Robinson in the English version. She shares her Japanese voice actress with Rosa Farrell and Barbariccia from the DS version of Final Fantasy IV and her English voice actress with Kan-E-Senna from Final Fantasy XIV. Gallery Etymology Einheria's name may come from the "Einherjar". Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Dragoons